Wanna be me?
by veebeecasanova
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Shin Tae Chan, yang akan menjadi pacar So Yi Jeong. Tae Chan adalah adik tiri dari Song Woo Bin. Oleh ayahnya ia "dihadiahkan" Goo Jun Pyo sebagai bodyguard dan Yoon Ji Hoo sebagai asisten pribadi pada hari ulang tahun ke-17nya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annyong!! Namaku Shin Tae Chan. Umurku 17 tahun dan aku adalah cewek paling bahagia di dunia ini. ^^

Dan kisahku dimulai dua tahun yang lalu...

Aku sedang bekerja di kedai mie milik temanku, tiba-tiba, ada dua pria berpakaian hitam datang menghampiriku dan memaksaku ikut dengan mereka...menemui orang yang tak ku kenal...

"Annyong haseyo...kamu Tae Chan, kan?" tanya pria yang tampak seperti bos itu.

Aku mengangguk, masih bersikap protektif...

"Well, kamu tidak usah takut padaku...lagipula aku ini ayahmu..."

"Ayah???"

"Ya... aku ayahmu yang tak pernah kau kenal, maaf atas itu..." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu sebagai ayahku?"

"Hmm...ayo kita bicara di rumah...sekalian kau berkenalan dengan kakakmu..."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Karena mendiang ibumu yang memintanya..."

"Ibu??"

"Ya...masuklah, akan kujelaskan di rumah..."

Akupun terpaksa masuk ke dalam mobilnya...

"Paman, maaf, tapi aku belum mengenalmu...siapa anda?"

"Hey, kau harus mulai memanggilku ayah, aku ini benar-benar ayahmu..."

"Anda tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya..."

"Oh iya..maaf, aku memang kurang sensitif... Aku Song Il-Shin..."

"Song Il-Shin???!!"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Anda Song Il-Shin?? Pemilik Grup Song dan Gang Mafia il-Shin itu???"

"Iya...kaget ya?? Haha,, memang harusnya begitu... Eh, kita sudah sampai... Selamat datang di rumah Tae-chan..."

".God" aku tercengang,,, rumahnya 3 kali lebih besar dari SMP-ku yang dulu...

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan begitu, biasakan dirimu, kau kan akan tinggal disini..."

"tinggal disini??!"

"Iya..ayo masuk, kita bicara di dalam..."

"Hei, Woo Bin,,, aku pulang!!! Sini kau,,, ada yang harus dibicarakan..."

"Hei pak tua, kau ini baru pulang setelah 1 tahun malah bikin ribut,,, eh... siapa dia??" kata seseorang yang muncul dari lantai dua...

.God... dia Song Woo Bin... Prince Song... hei, bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya... kalau paman itu benar Song Il-shin maka orang yang ia sebut sebagai kakakku adalah Song Woo Bin!!!

"Ah..dia adikmu..."

"Adik?? hei, kukira aku anak tunggal!!!"

"Makanya...dulu kukira juga begitu, kukira kau ini anak tunggalku... ah sudahlah... ayo kita bicara..."

"Oh, ayo kalau begitu.."

"Tae Chan, ayo sini duduk..."

Aku menurut saja...

"Woo Bin... maafkan aku... dulu waktu ibumu sedang mengandung, aku terpikat pada wanita lain... Kukira semua hanya berakhir di satu malam... tapi ternyata..."

"Ternyata apa, orang tua??"Woo Bin mulai tidak sabar...

"Ternyata lahirlah Tae Chan,, akupun tidak tahu... Aku baru tahu dia ada seminggu yang lalu, saat surat ibunya sampai padaku..."

"Sebentar...ibuku kan meninggal 40 hari yang lalu..tidak mungkin mengirim surat seminggu yang lalu..."tanyaku...

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana, katanya pintar...masa tidak mengerti... ibumu di Korea, aku di Hong Kong, suratnya pasti lama sampainya..." jawabnya... hmm...masuk akal juga...hei..tapi sekarang kan jaman canggih... masa sih selama itu...

"Intinya, ibumu bilang agar aku menjagamu...dan kau harus tinggal denganku mulai dari sekarang..."

"Tapi, barang-barangku, sekolahku, dan yang lain-lain bagaimana??"tanyaku

"Ah, tidak usah khawatir..kau sekarang masuk SMA kan? sudah ku daftarkan di SMA yang sama dengan Woo Bin... barang-barangmu sudah di kamarmu...lihat saja sendiri... sudah ya aku pulang ke Hong Kong dulu... dadah anak-anakku..."

"eh??tapi..."

"Ah, yang lain kau tanya saja pada pak Kim... aku pergi dulu... bye-bye...!!"

Ah,, aneh... semuanya terjadi begitu saja... sekarang aku jadi salah tingkah di ruang tamu bersama kak Woo Bin...

"Mm..kau tak usah memperdulikan dia... Dia memang begitu orangnya... suka seenaknya...makanya aku tidak heran kalau dia ternyata punya anak lain... Ngomong-ngomong... salam kenal ya... kau pasti sudah kenal aku...namamu siapa??" kak Woo Bin mencairkan suasana...

"Ah... aku Shin Tae Chan... salam kenal juga kak..."ujarku gugup...

"Hei..kau tak usah sungkan... kelak, kalu ada apa-apa kau bilang saja padaku...oke??"

"Oke..."

"Hmm...aku panggil kau Chan saja ya?? hwaa... seru juga punya adik... kau juga lumayan cute loh... andai bukan adikku.. haha..." katanya sambil mengantarkanku ke kamar. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku memerah saat dia bilang begitu... hm... dasar kakak...ckckck...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dan.,.. inilah aku sekarang... masih tertidur nyenyak di hari ulang tahunku yang ke -17...

"Chan...Chan...bangun...cepetan...si Pak Tua bikin ulah lagi..."kak Woo Bin membangunkanku..

"hmm...lima menit lagi kak...bentar lagi... aja..."

"hey... cepetan... pak tua nelpon nih..."

"hah?? pak tua?? mana-mana??" begitu sadar ayah menelpon, aku langsung bangun...aku tidak mau kejadian 1 tahun lalu ketika aku tidak mengangkat telponnya terulang lagi...

"Yoboseyo..."sapaku masih ngantuk...

"Anakku!!!! selamat ulang tahun...!!! ahh...ayah sangat ingin pulang... tapi..yah kau tahu sendiri lah... aku ini sibuuuk sekali... sampai tidak bisa memikirkan bahwa aku sudah tidak pulang semenjak kau jadi bagian keluarga Song...hmm.."kubiarkan dia berbicara panjang lebar...lagipula aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara...

"eh anakku, sudah ya, Presiden Kang sudah datang... oh iya... minta hadiahmu ke Pak Kim...dadah..."

"iya...dah ayah..."kataku sambil menutup telpon...

"apa katanya?' tanya kakak...

"ah, biasa...heboh sendiri..."

"haha...dia memang tidak berubah... by the way, happy birthday ya Chan...wish u all the best, eh cepetan mandi sana...kita keluar..." katanya sambil memelukku...

"hmm,, makasih kak... u're the best lah... oke,oke,,tungguin di sini... jangan pergi duluan"

Aku sedang turun ke ruang tamu bersama kakakku ketika aku melihat ada dua cowok cute yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Pak Kim...

"Ah... nona, tuan muda, selamat pagi..."sapanya,,,

"yah, pagi,, siapa mereka?" tanya kakak sambil duduk di kursi yang kosong di depan kedua cowok cute itu...

"Ah, ini adalah bagian dari hadiah tuan kepada nona..."jelas pak Kim

"hadiahku???" aku bingung, berpaling kepada kakak yang duduk di sebelahku, tapi kakak juga hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Begini nona, tuan merasa di usia nona yang sudah dewasa ini, perlu perlindungan dan pelayanan khusus, maka dari itu, beliau memperkerjakan bodyguard dan asisten pribadi untuk nona..."

"Asisten dan bodyguard???!!" teriakku dan kakak bersamaan.

"kurang lebih seperti itulah yang dikatakan tuan..."

"ah..pak tua itu memang ada-ada saja...kan ada aku Prince Song dan ribuan anak buahnya di Il-Shin...memangnya itu belum cukup??" kakak bingung lagi gara-gara ayah...

"Kalau begitu, siapa nama kalian?" tanyaku kepada dua cowok cute itu...

"Perkenalkan, saya Goo Jun Pyo, saya ditugaskan untuk menjadi bodyguard nona..."ujar cowok cute yang tinggi dan berambut keriting.

"Saya Yoon Ji Hoo, diutus menjadi asisten pribadi nona oleh Tuan Song." ujar cowok cute yang berambut pirang.

"Well, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, tapi nanti kalian tidak usah sungkan padaku ya...anggap saja aku teman kalian...oke??"kataku.

"Ye,,agashi"ujar mereka berbarengan...

"panggil saja Tae Chan, jangan panggil aku nona...eh Pak Kim, hadiah dari ayah hanya mereka??"tanyaku

"Oh, maaf saya hampir lupa...mari ikut saya nona..."

Aku, kakak, dan dua pengikut baruku mengikuti pak Kim ke luar... dan tebak apa yang aku lihat di sana... mobil sport berwarna putih... persis seperti punya kakak... hanya saja punya kakak berwarna kuning...

"Waa...akhirnya pak tua itu mengizinkan aku membawa mobil sendiri...kakak,, lihat mobil kita kembaran..."ujarku senang pada kakak...

"ahh...pak tua itu, kalau begini caranya mobil ku jadi tidak spesial lagi..." kakak menunjukan tampang kesalnya lagi...

"aah...kakak jahat, jadi gak seneng nih samaan sama aku..?" aku merengek, yang aku jamin, pasti bisa meluluhkan hati kakak...

"eh...enggak kok...gapapa,, kakak sih seneng-seneng aja..." tuh kan...kakak luluh...

"tapi nona, menurut tuan, sejak kami harus mengikuti nona kemana pun nona pergi... maka nona harus tetap memakai mobil yang dulu..." kata Jun Pyo, yang langsung mengubah mood-ku.

"Apa?!! lalu apa gunanya dia memberiku mobil... dasar pak tua bodoh..." aku marah-marah...

"hah...sudahlah...kamu tau sendiri ayah kita itu anehnya setengah mati..." kata kakak sambil mengacak-acak rambutku,..

"aah...nasib...nasib... eh... hadiah dari kakak mana??"tanyaku...

"yee...kan hadiah dari kakak best sweet seventeen party ever... ntar malem.."

"oh iya lupa, awas loh ya kalau pestanya garing..."ancamku...

"hei, inget, kakak kamu itu... Prince Song, ahlinya pesta...best of the best... yaudahlah siap-siap sana..."

"Okee bos..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"hana...dul..set..." kak woo bin mulai membuka mataku saat mengucap angka 3...

"woooowww....."

"gimana...? kamu suka?"tanyanya...(yang tak perlu ditanya pun dia sudah tahu jawabannya...)

"iya... keren banget kak.. kok tau sih aku lagi aku pengen tema Black and White??"

"ahaha...kau meragukanku ya? lupa kakakmu ini siapa??" tanyanya ingin dipuji...(seperti biasa -_-' )

"iya deh iya... Prince Song ini emang ga ada duanya deh..."

""hehe..ah kamu...jadi malu... ya udah...enjoy the party, young lady... i'll met u later... see ya..."

"eh...mau kemana??sini temenin...!!"

"heh...udah punya pengikut dua masih minta ditemenin??!! ckck... tunggu aja..ntar kakak balik lagi... yang punya pesta harus stay...oke???"

"eeehh??" oh iya... aku lupa..mulai dari tadi pagi... aku punya pengikut setia... Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo...

Perlu aku deskripsikan penampilan mereka malam ini?? hmm.. kayanya gak usah... aku gak mau kalian ngeces waktu baca cerita ini... (sumpah...ngeces loh ntar...)

Pestanya rame...(bangett..), sayangnya kurang satu orang yang hadir malam ini... my great great best friend ever... Geum Jan Di... argh... kenapa dia mesti ngikut sepupunya ke Australia??ckck...

"dongsaeng..." hmm?? kak woo bin... refleks aku membalikkan badanku ke sumber suara..

Uups...hey..hey..siapa dia?? (Swear.. who is it?? He's so hot!!! Owh.. n look that charming smile... hwa... i'm melting...!!!)

"Chan?? heii... jangan mupeng gitu donk... jangan malu-maluin... ckckck..." bisik kakak... emank aku se-mupeng itu yak?? wah... jangan malu-maluin di depan cowok cakep... aku langsung jaim lagi...

"eh..kakak udah balik..? darimana? garing nih ditinggal..."

"hehe...maap...tadi dari bandara dulu...nih ngejemput ni orang... Eh.. kenalan dulu... Jung... ini nih ade cewek yang gue ceritain...lucu kan?? nurun dari kakaknya..."

"ah lu...ada juga kasian dia dapet turunan keluarga lo...! *maksud lo???* Annyong Haseyo...mannaseo bangapseumnida... jeo neun So Yi Jeong ieyo... ireumi mwoyeyo??" kata si cowok charming itu...sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku...

"eh??? oh... jeo neun Shin Tae Chan ieyo..." kataku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya...

"nah..udah kan kenalannya?? kakak cabut dulu ya chan...*cabut lagi??!*,, ada cewek cantik di pojok...kenalan ah...dadah..." omonna... kakakku yang satu ini begini dah kalo ada cewek cantik... malu-maluin adeknya aja...ckckck...

"hmm.. kita ke balkon yuk??" ajak Yi Jeong. .

"oke.."

"Jun,, Joo,, tunggu di pintu ya...jangan ikutan keluar oke??" kataku pada dua pengikut setiaku... moment kaya gini bukan buat diganggu gugat sama bodyguard gitulo...

Lalu aku keluar balkon dan bersandar d salah satu sisinya...di seberang Yi Jeong,,,

"Hmm...ini hari ulang tahunmu kan?? Saengil chukkae hamnida..."katanya... omonna...salting nih...gimana donk??

"Gamsahamnida..."

"Tapi sorry...aku gak bawa hadiah... next time,,oke??" katanya lagi...

"Oh..goenchanayo... gak usah ngasih hadiah juga gapapa..."

"gapapa... hadiah menyusul..." hening sebentar... "cham yebbeoyo..."

"Mworago?" Did he say 'cham yebbeoyo'?

"U look great in that dress.. maeu joseumnida" Omonna... melting lagi gue... ckckck...ni cowok amazing bangett sih...

"Ah... gomawo..."

Hening lagi...kali ini lebih lama...

"Jadi..kamu kenal kakak aku darimana??" tanyaku

"Haha..aku kenal kakak kamu jauh sebelum kamu kenal dia... aku sama dia udah barengan dari playgroup..."

"Playgroup?!" ya ampyun... lama banget... "trus...kenapa aku baru kenal kamu sekarang?"

"hmm... 4 tahun lalu.. waktu pertama masuk SMA... aku pergi ke Swedia... aku sekolah disana...sekaligus belajar tembikar..."katanya...

"Tembikar...?" jangan-jangan ini So Yi Jeong cucu yang punya museum seni yang di Gyeonggi sama museum entah apa namanya yang sering dijadiin tempat studytour pas SMP??

"Iya...nerusin bisnis keluarga... Aku pulang juga gara-gara disuruh kakek ngurusin museum yang di Gyeonggi..." bingo!! tuh kan bener... aduduh... kakak yang aneh itu kenapa bisa bestfriend-an sama orang sehebat ini sih??

"Oh... kalau gitu... boleh aku request kado ulang tahun aku?" *syukur-syukur udah di kasih kado...masih aja request*

"Boleh... mau apa?" *untung yang diminta baik...*

"Hmm..bikinin aku kerajinan tembikar...?"

"Anything for u, beautiful lady..." jawabnya, with those killer smile and that dimples...*aaaw...can u imagine that?*

Hening sesaat... mata kami bertatap-tatapan... pengen banget memalingkan mata, tapi susaaaah banget...

dan selanjutnya...hmm..gak usah aku ceritain kali ya... yang jelas... i'm happy to loose my first kiss at this moment...


End file.
